Punishment Game
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ganta witnesses the punishment game first hand yaoi. A test fic for Deadman Wonderland an addition to my anti uke project


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Hyper Test Fic PWP Top Ganta Drug Bondage

Pairing:Ganta/Senji

Do not read if you do not like

Punishment Game

Ganta witnesses the punishment game first hand yaoi. A test fic for Deadman Wonderland

an addition to my anti uke project

-/

Ganta had just won his fight with Senji and he thought it was over but Tamaki had him brought down to the punishment room. "What's going on?"

"Be quiet Woodpecker it's time for the punishment game." One of the guards said. 'Punishment game? I thought I won the carnival corpse.' Ganta thought and he was pushed into a room full of cameras. 'What is going on?'

A door opened and Ganta blushed as Senji was wheeled out in a special chair the man was naked and hard. His legs were spread and strapped down exposing his ass balls and cock. There was a strap around his neck and his hands were tied down. "Welcome Woodpecker." Tamaki's voice appeared over the PA system. "As punishment for losing the carnival corpse our dear Crow will be fucked for our entertainment."

"What you guys are crazy? I can't do that." Ganta shouted blushing like mad. "Oh you don't have much of a choice." Ganta's collar beeped and he felt his body heat up his cock hardened against his will and he felt super horny. "Just a special function to the deadman's collars, if you don't cum soon you'll go insane with lust."

Ganta undid his jump suit as he walked over to Senji. Senji blushed as Ganta's huge dripping cock sprang up into the air. "You got a pretty big dick there Woodpecker." Senji said feeling his own cock twitch with lust. "Senji-san I don't want to force you to do this." Ganta said and moved in between his spread legs. "Don't pity me Woodpecker if you don't do this it will be bad for both of us, but if you want to do me any favors fuck me like you mean it and show me a good time."

Senji felt Ganta grip his hips in a firm grip. Ganta's huge cock nudged at Senji's entrance pushing against the tight pucker, Senji relaxed his muscles he'd been on the losing end of carnival corpse before but Ganta was bigger than any guy who had fucked him before. "Fuck Ganta!" Senji moaned as Ganta's dick reached deeper and deeper inside him. Senji heard the sound of the camera's adjusting to get close up shots.

Ganta moaned as his dick was consumed by Senji's tight heat. "I'm half way in Senji-san you're so tight." Senji blushed and his inner muscles clamped down onto the hard dick inside him. 'Shit he's only half way in fuck fuck oh fuck!' Senji thought and his hips bucked slightly. Ganta sank balls deep in Senji's ass both males moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck Woodpecker I think you just ruined me, now take responsibility and fuck me!" Senji ordered and Ganta was to lost in the drug's effects to disobey He started moving pulling all the way to the tip before thrusting back in, making Crow feel every inch of his cock with each thrust. Senji's eyes rolled up and he groaned at the intense feeling the kid was giving him.

Ganta started moving faster the sound of hips smacking hips getting louder and louder in the small room. The cameras moved around and around capturing every angle of the intense fucking. Without any touch to his cock Senji found himself cumming his toes curled as he shot spurt after spurt of cum onto his muscled body. Senji's tightening inner muscles pushed Ganta over the edge. Ganta moaned as he came burying his dick balls deep and emptying his first release ever deep into Senji's body, the drug triple his potency.

There was so much cum Ganta had to pull out and his cock was still shooting thick streams of cum Senji's dick balls ass and the floor was splashed white with cum. Thick cum leaked from Senji's gaping hole, Senji clenched and tightened keeping most of the cum inside his body. Senji was left covered in cum for the camera's and the viewers watching to fap to. Senji watched as Ganta was dragged away. "See ya soon Woodpecker."

End


End file.
